Jessie for Sheriff
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Woody promised Jessie she could be leader for a day and Woody Pride keeps his promises. Come see the crazy results of Jessie being leader for a day! Inspired by a pic on DeviantArt.


**Hey, there! i just wanted to give a shout out to Loralit on DeviantArt who made the picture that inspired this story. It's called TS- Sheriff for a Day, google it. Oh, and as much i might wish otherwhise i don't own Toy Story. Pixar does.**

Woody Pride was a cowboy. A sheriff to be exact. He was brave and fiercely loyal and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to help his friends. Well, they were more than just friends. They were a family, a ragtag group of survivors. They had survived ten years of abandonment, a hell-hole of a daycare under the guise of paradise, a fiery incinerator and, toughest of all, being given up by their beloved Andy.

Woody and his family were toys. Toys who had finally found a paradise in the house of four year old Bonnie. Wildly imaginative and gentle was the girl the toys became playthings for. Once again the toys had the only thing that they had been starved for: a child. A toy needed a child and a child needed a toy. That was what Woody knew and made sure of.

He made sure his family stuck together, that even though they sometimes fought they knew they still loved each other and that they knew that even though they had a new owner, Andy would always love them and remember all the good times they'd had. He was protective of them and he knew exactly what they liked and what they feared. He knew, for instance, that his best friend Buzz, a space ranger, deeply feared being changed back into his deluded self. He also knew that Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl – who was more like a little sister to him than a friend – was terribly claustrophobic and afraid of the dark.

Woody loved his family for many reasons. He knew that they would return the favour and rescue him without a moment's doubt if the need arose. He appreciated that even though a few of them knew that he wasn't completely fearless, that they looked to him as their leader all the same.

Woody was their leader and their friend and their family. Nothing could or ever would change that, not a sometimes naive space ranger or a loud, wild cowgirl or even a fiery incinerator.

Woody was brave and loyal and kind. Woody the Sheriff kept his promises. There were times though that he regretted for an instant a few of his promises...

Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potatohead and the ever silent Totoro were playing poker on the floor of Bonnie's bedroom while she was at Sunnyside, the rest of the toys off and about entertaining themselves. So far it was close and everyone had nearly the same amount of chips. Woody was study the hand he'd just been dealt, trying to block out the noise of the other toys, keep up his poker face and figure out his next move all at the same time.

His concentration completely broke when he felt his hat yanked cleanly off his head. "Hey, what!" he exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his cards down and turning to find Jessie wearing his hat and giggling loudly to herself. Dolly, wearing the cowgirl's hat, stood behind her, chuckling softly as well.

"You promised me I could be leader for a day, remember Woody?" Jessie buzzed enthusiastically.

Woody looked puzzled and then remembered the conversation they'd had months previous. He had been trying to settle a dispute between Hamm and Mr. Potatohead that was getting ugly, and the noisy cowgirl had been pestering him to let her be leader for one day. He promised her that she could later and then sent her off to go find Buzz, so that he could have a moment's peace to mediate between the pig and the potato.

Woody sighed, he was not one to break his promises. "Okay," he said, "I guess today's as good as any day.

"Yeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" shouted the cowgirl happily, throwing Woody's hat up into the air and then catching it again. She pulled him into a hard hug, shouting thank you's to him as loud as she could.

"Bullseye, I'm gonna be sheriff today!" she shouted to the horse as she put Woody back on the ground and swung away from him.

Woody let out a long breath, hoping that he could get back to his poker game then. He was wrong. The cowgirl – possibly more excited than ever before – grabbed Woody and began excitedly removing his vest.

"Why do you need my vest, Jessie?" Woody asked as calmly as he could, raising one eyebrow to the girl.

"Cause a sheriff needs a vest and a badge ta make it all official and such. Duh!" Jessie replied, a hint of sarcasm tingeing her words.

For a moment Woody's vest became tangled around his drawstring and arms. Woody gulped, unsure of how the girl could get his vest off around the drawstring. Somehow, miraculously, she managed. She then pulled the vest over her cloth body and straightened the sheriff's badge. She beamed proudly and Woody chuckled, glad to see her so happy. Although it was still a mystery to him how she got his vest around his drawstring.

"Thar's a new sheriff in town!" Jessie lowered her voice, trying to sound like someone off a cool Western movie, but ending up sounding like a little child failing at quoting his favourite sheriff. Everyone laughed, including the new sheriff, who continued to beam proudly.

"Hey, Woody do you think we could continue with our game?" complained Mr. Potato head, who flashed the back of his cards at the cow boy angrily. Buzz, Mr. Potatohead and Hamm, had been watching their favourite cowgirl, but wished to return to their game. Only Slinky and Totoro were still sitting in their original positions.

"Now hold on thar, pardner!" Jessie hollered to Woody. "My first order of business as this here new sheriff of Bonnie's room is to see that my second in command, Deputy Dolly gets her request."

Jessie grabbed Woody and practically slung him over her shoulder, showing again the same manic energy as when he first met her. "Dolly wants you and _Mrs. Nesbit_ to come to the tea party the other toys are having."

It took the space ranger a moment, but then he shouted angrily, "Woody, you told her! No one was supposed to know about that!"

"Well, I am sorry! Look she was bothering me and I needed some way to shut her up, so I promised to tell her some stories about the adventures we had before she got there! Mrs. Nesbit just came up!"

"Come on, space toy!" Jessie spoke smoothly, grabbing Buzz's hand and dragging him to the tea table. That shut him up almost instantly and Woody chuckled in amusement at how just how in control the cowgirl really was.

"Temptress!" he muttered under his breath, and then, when he heard Woody laughing, "look _cowboy_ don't make me tell her all those stories I know about you and Bo Peep!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Just watch!"

"Boys, boys, boys!" Jessie said, addressing them as if they were five year olds, "no fighting now, not at a tea party."

Woody sighed, "Fine we'll have a tea party. Hey, wait, why do you even want to come to a tea party any way Jess?"

Jessie was, in all ways, a tomboy. She didn't like dresses, thought action movies were better than romance and would have rather been hanging out with either Woody – the equivalent of her big brother to her – or a certain space toy who could never say no to her, than go to a tea party.

"Well, it's because Dolly asked real nice and promised I wouldn't have to act all dumb and girly. Besides, it'll be fun having a tea party with you _boys_!"

Jessie slumped Woody down in a seat at the table that Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie and Buttercup were already sitting waiting at. Buzz shuffled awkwardly into a seat across from Woody and Jessie sat between them.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dolly, who did a pound-it with Jessie and took the last seat. Totoro looked up from the floor where he was playing poker and waddled over, throwing down his cards.

"Well, there goes the game!" complained Mr. Potatohead angrily, throwing up his own cards in annoyance.

Woody and Buzz ignored the sarcastic spud and shared a knowing look as they realized the two girls had successfully double-teamed them. Woody sighed, but decided not argue, as he had been promising Dolly a proper tea party for almost as long as he had been promising Jessie that he'd let her be Sheriff for one day.

"That vest looks nice on you Jessie," Buttercup gushed. "Did you get it from your new beau?" she asked with a sly wink.

Buzz's eyes widened in shock and alarm as he once again worried if his friend was competition for Jessie.

"Why do you looked so jealous, Buzz?" Woody challenged.

"I – I –" Buzz stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Yuck!" hollered Jessie, "Woody's like an annoying, big-headed, overly-serious big brother to me!"

She then grabbed Woody's hatless head and gave him a noogie, causing laughter to break out across the table.

"And you're like an equally annoying, hyper, loud little sister to me!" Woody countered as he broke out of her grip and started tickling her.

"W-woody, s-stop it!" she begged through her giggles.

Buzz sulked across the table, jealousy still flaring dangerously in his mind. He saw that the others were enjoying themselves immensely, as they laughed at their new sheriff and at their old one.

"Isn't this tea party supposed to be fun?" the space toy grumbled, under his breath.

"It is _Buzz_!" Woody replied, stopping long enough to let Jessie catch her breath and straighten his hat on her head.

"Someone's definitely jealous!" pointed out Dolly, who nudged Buzz with her elbow.

"I am not! I am just concerned for Jessie's well being!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight! Just like you were concerned when she hugged me outside of Sunnyside. Remember that Buzz?" Woody goaded.

"Oh, so now I'm the butt of the jokes?" Buzz asked angrily, as laughter continued to explode around him. If toys had been able to blush Buzz would have been redder than a tomato.

Woody was about to say something in reply when Rex came running over in a panic, tiny arms flailing above his head as his voice squeaked incoherently.

"Bonnie's back early!" he shouted, and immediately the laughter stopped.

"What!" shouted all the toys shouted in unison as they snapped back to reality.

"How close is she?" Woody questioned the panicky dinosaur as his natural drive to take charge overtook any promise to let someone else be leader.

Loud thumping on the stairs answered Woody's question and the toys frantically tried to clean up and get back to their places before the four year old came into her room. Mr. Potatohead and Hamm tried to scoop up the cards and the poker chips as fast as they could from the floor, but it was ultimately Totoro, with his large arms that saved them. The three then returned to lying on the floor where they had been left in the morning.

Woody tried to grab his vest and hat back from Jessie but she shouted, "No time!" and the two toys just managed to collapse onto the floor before Bonnie opened the door.

"I'm home!" she shouted to her toys, grabbing her favourite cowboy and examining him.

Confusion crossed her face as she looked at her Jessie doll lying on the floor wearing Woody's hat and vest. Her eyes travelled to Dolly and saw the cowgirl's hat and the witches head. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she grabbed Dolly.

"Oh no!" she shouted, waving Dolly above them. "The evil witch has cast a spell on Jessie and Woody! Now Jessie thinks she's the sheriff and has arrested Woody for being a criminal!"

She placed Woody under a cardboard box and then grabbed Buzz, popped out his wings and started flying him around the room. "Buzz will save him!" She turned Buzz's laser on and pointed at the jail cell pretending to make firing noises.

Bonnie put Dolly down on the jail and grabbed Hamm. "It's the evil Dr. Porkchop! He's gonna get Buzz too!"

Woody listened happily from inside the cardboard box, once again astounded by the vivid imagination his child had. _I think I'm going to have a tough time getting my hat and vest back _Woody thought to himself. _Guess I'll just have to get Buzz to help me and she is ticklish after all! _He concluded to himself, a sly smile forming on his face. It disappeared quickly as the cardboard box was tossed away and he was once again brought into the playtime.


End file.
